leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Leo
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Leo |jname=ペタシ |tmname=Petaci |slogan=no |image=Leo.png |size=200px |caption= |age=yes |years=11 (as of ) |gender=Male |birthday=Unknown |hometown=Lentimas Town |region=Unova |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |counterpart= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=no |manga=Adventures |roundnum=PS512 |roundname=Hallway Hijinks}} Leo (Japanese: ペタシ Petaci) is a recurring character in the Pokémon Adventures . History Leo debuts as a competitor in the . After making it through , he makes to the quarterfinals as a part of the Top 8. His opponent in this round is , who manages to easily defeat Leo. Although he lost, Leo congratulates Cheren for his victory, only to have his praise be coldly ignored as Cheren leaves to wait for his next match. Despite this, Leo keeps cheering Cheren on in his next match. He is soon approached by , who asks him why he continues to support the one who beat him. Due to his inability to talk to girls, Leo is immediately flustered by White's presence and runs off. After regaining some of his composure, he reveals that he wants Cheren to win simply because he lost to Cheren in their match. During 's battle with , Leo joins Cedric Juniper and Looker to assist their ally in battle. Since Cheren lost to Black, Leo states that he wants to help the person who beat the person who beat him in battle. Although they attempt to attack N's , it easily defeats their Pokémon and swats them away. Two years later, Leo is a first-year student at the Aspertia City Trainers' School alongside , , Hugh, , , and . At the school dormitories, Leo shares a room with Hugh despite the latter already living in Aspertia City. Leo is first seen in the eleventh chapter watching Blake break up with his latest girlfriend, Yancy. They immediately head to class due to running late. Upon arriving, Blake and Hugh attempt to sneak into their classroom, only to be chastised by Hugh, who tells them off for constantly fooling around since the school year began. The commotion angers the new teacher, who, to Leo's surprise, turns out to be Cheren. Despite remembering each other, Cheren still punishes the three by forcing them to sit outside while class is in session. Later that day, Cheren organizes an exhibition match between the male and female students. Leo faces off against Hugh in the match, but is defeated. Later, Leo competes in the Autumn Choir Tournament as a member of Team alongside Blake, Whitley, Hugh, Yuki, Yuko, and Maya. Due to his lack of musical talent, Leo is left nervous and worries that he will hold back his team. When he meets Hugh's sister, Leo's nervous reaction causes Leo to let out a voice that allows him to assist his team members. Eventually, Team Jigglypuff emerges as the victors of the tournament. As a reward for their performance, Roxie has her father take the winning team and their class to Castelia City to participate in the Unova Choir Tournament. Upon reaching their destination, Leo prepares to get off, but he ends up running into Hugh's sister, who ends up falling overboard after seeing Leo's Deino. Despite his fear of girls, Leo manages to grab Hugh's sister and pulls her back up with Deino's help. Hugh's sister thanks Leo and reveals that she has a fear of Deino due to being attacked by one some time ago. Leo apologizes for the trouble and assures Hugh's sister that his Deino isn't a bad Pokémon and offers to let her pet it. They are interrupted by Hugh, who begs Leo not to tell anyone that his sister boarded the ship without permission. After getting off the boat, Leo and Hugh attempt to sneak away while being careful to let no one see Hugh's sister with them. At Castelia City, Roxie discovers a member of the executive committee for the Unova Choral Competition. The executive reveals that a group of villains attacked him and stole his in an attempt to "liberate" it. Recognizing the term, Hugh flies into a rage and asks Leo to take care of his sister while he, Blake, Whitley, and Roxie head off to stop the villains. Character Leo is a young Trainer resembling a combination of the and Trainer classes. He appears to be very friendly, as he praised Cheren for defeating him in their match at the Unova League. Despite this, Leo is terrible at talking to women and will often get flustered when around one. Pokémon Here is a listing of Leo's Pokémon. On hand is Leo's only known Pokémon. It was first seen battling a Trainer's at the Unova Pokémon League and won. It faced Cheren's in the quarterfinals, but was easily defeated. During the battle with N, Deino was used to attack N's , only to be easily swatted away and caught by its Trainer. In the Black 2 & White 2 chapter, it was used to battle Hugh's , but was defeated. Deino's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} Leo has at least two other Pokémon, as he participated in the quarterfinals of the Unova Pokémon League, which requires a Single Battle involving three Pokémon. Temporary was partnered with Leo during the Autumn Choir Tournament. Together, they performed in Team Jigglypuff and faced off against other students. In the finals, Team Jigglypuff faced off against Team , but eventually came out on top. Jigglypuff's known moves are and .}} Achievements Badges obtained Unova League * At least eight unknown Badges (prior to Hallway Hijinks) Pokémon competitions Leo has competed in the following : * Unova League - Top 8 (The Tournament Continues) * Autumn Choir Tournament - Winner (Choir Tournament) Trivia * Leo's best subject in school is type matchups. Names Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Male characters de:Leo it:Leo (Adventures) ja:ペタシ zh:培塔士